


Worked Out For The Best

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/You
Kudos: 1





	Worked Out For The Best

His smooth skin was oddly juxtaposed to the crispness of his suit.

Tailored to perfection, it was an old suit he had bought at a long gone high end London shop, way back a few centuries ago. He was feeling less than pleased today, but Aziraphale wouldn’t let that get him down. The other angels may be, quite frankly, dreadfully rude and downright nasty, but you, his oldest friend would always brighten his day. His eyes had a look of long yearned for mischief beneath the heavily crinkled corners, ancient traces of laughter. He could never forget, the day the two of you had lounged near the Roman Baths, he never thought he would laugh so hard again. He walked in with an uncharacteristic stoop, yet moved swiftly into the marbled lobby of the restaurant.

He didn’t want to keep you waiting, especially since you had been so kind as to book ahead.

He greeted the maitre d’ that approached him with a vigorous hand shake and the best smile he could muster in his current state, golden locks bouncing, faltering somewhat when the greeter didn’t match his joviality. His smile waned, then came a raucous cheer of delight when he spotted a delectable looking parfait on the table to his right. He nearly scares the daylights out of the young couple digging their spoons into the glass bowl.

‘No, Aziraphale, we’re sitting over here!’

‘But…the parfait, Y/n, it looks delicious!’, he says with a face almost fully aghast.

You only laugh as you grab his hand, pulling him away towards the stone pillars of the balcony.

‘I, uh, I hope you don’t mind. I ordered us wine, thought it might be nice to do go for something a bit fancier for a change. Plus, after the day you’ve had, and with Armageddon coming and all, I think you deserve it.’

~

Viewed in isolation, the balcony could be anywhere with its grey stone floor and velvet clothed tables. But instead it lies less than two feet from one of the busiest roads in the city, adorned with little green bushes around the edges, and two very full angels. Aziraphale sits there motionless for a moment, feeling better for himself with a full stomach and rich conversation, just allowing himself to soak in the ambient classical music that swirled jovially in the background for a few moments, wondering what the words were and drinking in the fragranced air.

He looked down to observe the fork in his hand, the ceramic handle brining a welcome coolness after the heat of the afternoon. It was fashioned by a poetic artisan for sure, the simple cream stem had become a welcome canvas for their floral dreams. He doesn’t see you watching him, wine glass in hand and a frown on your face. 

‘Azi, are you going to tell me what exactly happened now?’

‘Why would I ruin such a splendid afternoon, my dear.’

‘Because someone else has ruined your morning, and I want to figure out what exactly Gabriel is up to so we can stop it. So me, you…and Crowley can stop it.’

He places his spoon down next to his empty plate with a reserved glance at you, his eyes dipped in his characteristic sign that he was afraid of what might happen next. He licks the last bit of cream off the side of the porcelain, before sighing like a slight spring breeze, soft and gentle, almost lost against the drone of the traffic.

‘Well, if you insist, we must have tea first.’

It takes him another full twenty minutes before the tea has been ordered, and he’s satisfied with the two steaming cups he has sipped in your company.

‘Azi, I’m sorry they were so horrible to you. But I’m here for you. You know, I’ve always been here for you and always will be, as long as we stop the end of the world of course, but I have faith in us.’

His eyes shifted to the bottom of his glass as he swallowed thickly, and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As he blinked, they dripped from his eyelids and slid down his cheeks, and he swipes them away with a rather unconvincing laugh.

‘I know my dear, but you shouldn’t have to be burdened with my problems too. It’s very kind of you, but I can handle them myself.’

You would be lying if you said you hadn’t fallen in love with Aziraphale nearly a thousand years ago. It was hard watching him, knowing him, sometimes. He was too kind, his eyes holding too much love for his own good, his words too gentle, his ability to treat everyone as if they were the most precious thing in the universe. The way he poured over old books with his little reading glasses he refuses to replace, the low rumble in his throat before he begins laughing so hard his belly aches, the little droplets of hot chocolate that lay on his chin during winter nights.

‘But I want to Azi, I want to be there for you.’

He reaches his hand out shyly onto the table, his long coarse fingers lying flat against the top, his tell-tale sign that he wants to hold your hand when he’s too anxious and too nervous to ask. As you oblige happily, giggling lightly as he lets out a breathless laugh, he feels his heart flutter, his eyes locking onto yours and seeing the galaxies in your swirling pupils. Having you in his life makes him feel like everything’s possible in this world, like he can conquer anything.

‘I don’t know why you’re so good to me, dear.’

‘That’s because I love you, doofus.’

Realising what you had just done, you slap your hand over your mouth, You try to back away quickly, but his grip remains steadfast on your hand, his expression softening.

‘I love you too, Y/n,’ he breathes out, ‘and I must say, this is the best outcome I could have wished for such a subpar day.’

The same giddy smile that was on his face grew on yours. The pair of you leant forward and rest your foreheads together, sharing the tender moment the two of you had deserved for hundreds of years.


End file.
